


0-8-4

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kid Nick, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be an easy in and out mission. go in, get the 0-8-4, and get out. Somewhere along the times, however, life decided to throw Phil and Nick one hell of a curve ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kid Nick

                It was supposed to be an easy mission according to Nick, nothing to worry about at all. He had promised Phil that it would be a quick in and out mission. Go in, grab the 0-8-4 and head back home for diner at their favorite diner. He had promised Phil over and over again that they wouldn’t miss their third anniversary (for the third year in a row. At this point he figured he should just give up on Anniversary’s all together because none of them had worked out.)

                Instead, Phil found himself hiding away from gun fire behind a car in the middle of the street, unable to shoot back because his arms were occupied holding onto a 7-year-old Nick who was currently determined to do his best to get under the car and away from all of the loud noises.

                “Extraction 5 hours ago would be nice.” Growled Phil, holding Nick a bit closer and using his body to shield him from the noise and any bullets that may actually make it to them. “I’m not joking Melinda; this mission is a bust.”

                “You said you got the 0-8-4.” Commented Melinda, her voice dripping with annoyance as she tried to drive through the crowded street towards Phil and Nick’s location. “how does acquiring the item you went in for equal a bust mission exactly?”

                “It’s…” he glanced back down at Nick, watching as the tiny version of his boyfriend hide his face in his shoulder and covered his eyes in an attempt to block out the sound gun fire, having given up hope on getting out of Phil’s arms and scurrying under the car “It’s a little more complicated than that Mel. Just…hurry up please.”

                “On it” Muttering under her breath, Melinda scanned the area in front of her and slammed on the acceleration, weaving her car through the traffic towards Phil and Nick’s location. If she got any speeding tickets, well the director was going to have to yell at her about it later.

                Hearing the gun fire starting to die down, Phil cradled his own weapon in his hand and prepared himself for whatever was going to happen next while he kept his other hand on Nick’s back in order to hold him close to his chest. From behind the car he could hear at least two sets of feet starting to make their way towards him, most likely with reloaded weapons and a desire to put a few dousin rounds in him before taking the 0-8-4 off of his cold dead hands.

                And honestly, Phil was fine with that. Going down in a fiery blast of bullets was a pretty good way to go, especially if it meant Melinda had time to show up and get the 0-8-4 and pay back his killers with a few special bullets of their own. However, with Nick in the form of a young child tucked against his chest, Phil wasn’t so sure right now was the time that he wanted to be shot at. He could protect Nick from one side at least, but that didn’t ensure he didn’t get hit from the other side or that a bullet wouldn’t rip through Phil and hit Nick anyways. The last thing that Phil wanted in his life was for his boyfriend to go down with him, especially when he wasn’t a fully grown adult capable of protecting himself.

                “Come on Mel.” He whispered under his breath, raising his gun towards the right side of the car and getting ready to fire, which was easy to do as soon as the goon stuck his gun and head around the car. As soon as he had fired his weapon though Phil felt his entire back freeze up, preparing itself to be peppered with bullets as he used his entire body to cover Nick from whatever was coming their way.

                Instead, he heard a car peeling up beside him as two loud gun shots filled the air. It took him a moment to realize that neither of them had hit him, and as soon as he looked up he saw Melinda reaching over and throwing the passenger side door open “Let’s go!” She called over to him, her eyes going wide when he started to get up so that she could see the little kid in his arms “you did not!”

                “Don’t blame me for this,” protested Phil, pulling himself into the car and slamming the door shut as gun fire started to fill the air again “One of those idiots tried to grab it from Nick and they accidently turned it on and…”

                “And you ended up with Tiny Kid Nick.” Melinda rolled her eyes, slamming on the acceleration again and peeling away from the scene as Bullets bounced off of the bullet proof vehicle. “I can’t wait to hear the whole story back at the base”

                Looking down at the kid in question, Phil let a weak sigh escape his lungs as Nick glanced around the car and tried to pull the giant eye patch off of his head while attempting to clean away the tears from his face. “It’s ok…” Phil whispered, bringing a hand up to Nick’s shoulder and smiling down at him half heartedly “we’re going somewhere safe now, I promise. No more loud noises.”

                Rather than responding with words, Nick leaned forward and laid his head back on Phil’s shoulder, attempting to muffle his crying in Phil’s shoulder.


	2. The Director

Making his way through the hallways of SHIELD, Phil did his best to ignore all of the agents staring at the miniature version of his boyfriend huddled up in his arms with his tactical outfit twisted around his body so that he was at least some what covered. “Do they have any manners at all?” He grumbled under his breath in annoyance.

                “You brought a mini version of Nick Fury in to work, of course they’re intrigued” Commented Melinda. Phil rolled his eyes when she didn’t even bother to look back at him while she answered, focusing instead on getting them all to the director’s office as quickly as possible so that they could figure out how exactly they were going to deal with this…situation.

                “They could at least learn to pretend to not be so obvious,” swerving past three more agents, he took a deep breath and sighed “it’s almost like they’re all rookies.”

                Giving herself a moment to think about it, Melinda shook her head “Well, they’re certainly not Nick or me,” Glancing back at Phil, Melinda flashed him and smirked when he glared at her “fine, or Maria.”

                “You know; I’d be more insulted at the fact that you didn’t include me if you hadn’t listed only agents who are better than me.” He turned the corner directly behind her and came to a halt when she stopped in front of the director’s office “so, umm...how exactly are we going to explain this to her?”

                With a gentle tap of her knuckles against the large wooden door, Melinda stepped back and waited for the sound of the buzzer indicating that the door had been unlocked and they were allowed in “I was hoping you’d explain it.” She admitted, twisting the door knob and shoving the door open before Phil could protest.

                “Agent May, Agent Coulson, I see you made it back from your mission…” Director Carter stopped midsentence and attempted to process the scene in front of her “is…is that a child?”

                With a shrug of his shoulders, Phil chuckled weakly and looked down at Nick “It…well, I mean. Yes, it is a child…kind of…”

                “What exactly does ‘Kind of’ mean Agent Coulson?” Annoyance started to drip through with every word that Director Carter said “and please, don’t tell me what I dread you’re going to, because I’m really not in the mood for it.”

                “Well.” He thought about his words carefully for a moment before giving up with a sigh “I hope you’re not dreading hearing that this kid is actually Agent Fury, Ma’am, because I can’t really think of any other way to explain the situation.”

                From the look on Director Carter’s face, Phil could already tell that what he said was exactly what she had been dreading. She reached up and put a hand up over her eyes while leaning back into her chair and sighing “the 0-8-4?”

                “That would be it.” Confirmed Melinda, taking the object out of the bag that she had put it in when they landed on the base “Coulson says that someone got into a fight with Fury and tried to take it from him, and some how ended up activating it. There doesn’t seem to be a switch, which is standard 0-8-4 look at this point…”

                “We do refer to them as unknown objects because of the mystery that comes with them.” Inclining her chair backwards, Peggy peeked up at the ceiling past the top of her glasses and sighed “alright, well you’re going to have to drop that off in RnD for examination. Hopefully they can figure out a way to reverse…this,” she waved a hand towards Phil and Nick without looking “as soon as possible.”

                “Y…yes Ma’am” Phil and Melinda responded at the same time, holding back a laugh when Nick followed quickly with a ‘Yes Ma’am’ of his own in a much higher pitched voice than what they were used to.


	3. Lost Kid

     Dashing Through the hallway an hour later, Phil looked around franticly for the tiny version of his boyfriend, holding both of their duffle bags in his hands and probably looking ridiculous to anyone who say him. “Nick!” he called out, only to be met with silence “Nick this isn’t funny!”

                “Are you missing someone?” doing an about-face, Phil felt his entire back snapping straight as he looked Clint Barton in the eye, groaning when the Archer smirked at his reaction “no need to go all military on me Coulson, just wondering what has the usually calm agent so…worried.”

                His shoulders relaxed slowly “I’m…he…I’m missing a kid…” the last few words came out quietly, something that would usually be missed by Clint if he wasn’t hyper focused on what Phil was saying (and had actually remembered to put new batteries in his hearing aids when they started to die).

                “Last time I checked you didn’t have a kid.” Brining his hand up to his chin, Clint examined the other man before smiling “But I like kids, so I can help you find him. What does he look like?”

                “comes up to about my waist, black, shy but personable and probably already making friends with the wrong people, wearing a War machine pj set because Melinda thought she would be funny…” explained Phil, only to stop in his tracks when Clint held up a hand to silence him.

                “There are War machine pj sets?” Clint diverted from the topic, his eyes wide as he tried to process this new information “I need to talk to Melinda…Cooper would love that.”

                “Can you do it after we find him?” asked Phil. His foot tapped against the floor anxiously while he thought about all the trouble that Nick could be getting into. “I’m supposed to be taking care of him and…it…it’s not really going all that well right now.”

                Glancing back over at Phil, Clint let a soft smile pull across his lips “Sure thing. I know what it’s like trying to get used to taking care of kids, but I also got time to learn. Seems you were just shoved into the job suddenly.”

                “You have no idea.” He huffed in annoyance, wishing that RnD could just pull a solution out of no where and fix the situation. He wanted to lay in bed with his boyfriend tonight, not tuck mini Nick into another bed and sleep on his own. The whole thing made him uncomfortable.

                “Well, what do I call him if I find him?” Clint put his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer so that he could get to work on finding Phil’s stray.

                “Y…i…” Thinking about it for a second, Phil sighed. He couldn’t exactly lie to Clint, and maybe the archer wouldn’t ask any questions “Marcus. You call him Marcus.”

                He watched quietly as Clint processed what he had been told, putting the pieces together as he raised an eye brow “Marcus? Like, Marcus Johnson?” he asked carefully, watching as Phil nodded his head “You two are both going to have to explain this when it’s over, but this is golden.”

                Before he could protest and warn Clint against doing anything stupid, the Archer was already running down the hallway in full search mode, meaning there was nothing Phil could do to stop him. “Nick is going to kill me when he’s himself again…”


End file.
